The measuring device of this invention is classified in Classes 30/141, 141/380, 128/344, 141/18, D63/8, and the like.
Flanders, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,221 issued Oct. 21, 1969, discloses a baby feeding spoon having a bulb portion secured to a spoon bowl forcing air into the bowl portion and expelling food from the spoon bowl. Tenenouser, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,099 issued Feb. 18, 1969, discloses a dispenser for a pharmaceutical product including a dispensing bowl on a flexible arm. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,132 issued on July 5, 1966, Katter discloses an air-activated utensil useful as an infant feeding spoon. Lisczawka discloses in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 203,143 issued Dec. 7, 1965, a medicine feeding spoon design.